Memory devices are included in computers or other electronic devices for storing data. Typically, data to be stored in a memory device is buffered in an input circuit of the memory device. In order for the input circuit to properly capture the data, signals in the input circuit must satisfy an input setup and hold time requirement. However, as data transmission speeds become faster, it becomes more difficult to satisfy the input setup and hold time requirement.